Shadows on the Wall
by yellowscream
Summary: Set after Season 1; before Season 2. Therefore SPOILERS. Something is watching Harry Greenwood. OC because I needed an antagonist.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Greenwood had his own memory erased about erasing the memories of his charges regarding where they hid the pieces of Macy's necklace. But since every magical being knew that the Charmed Ones had defeated the Source, it didn't take too long for someone to take an interest in their whitelighter.

* * *

Harry felt wrong. He felt heavy and suddenly isolated, as his foot crossed over the threshold of his office. He would have gone out back the door but the choice was taken away from him when someone pulled him into his office and someone else closed the door.

A cloud of magic dust hit him square in the face, disorienting him further. He saw a smile before him but it was a predator's smile.

Hands came upon his face and he grimaced in pain. It reminded him of Fiona, right after he said he was sorry. The hands fell away from his face and he would have orbed himself away but he had no energy to do that. He swayed on his feet and fell unconscious into their waiting arms.

* * *

"Harry!" Mel called for their whitelighter but he didn't come. She tried a few more times, then she called her sisters. This wasn't the first time it happened, and it was always a sign of something wrong.

Jada had told Mel that some whitelighters were missing. Jada herself was going into hiding herself away until the danger passed and focusing on her plan to rebuild the Sarcana.

Mel was surprised that other witches were not as close to their whitelighters, the way she and her sisters were with Harry. Mel remembered how Tessa talked while searching for Harry when Fiona took him. She had a million questions to ask Jada but she wasn't entirely sure that what applied to her applied to the others because she was a hybrid.

Jada left her a simple looking crystal, she explained that as long as the crystal remained clear and unblemished, it was a sign that Jada fine, but if it ever turned red it would mean she was in some kind of danger and black meant she was dead.

* * *

Maggie knew she couldn't bring Harry to them but maybe she could reach him with her mind. She found him, but could tell he wasn't in good shape.

"Harry, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Maggie? Maggie you shouldn't be here. They are dangerous-"

"HARRY! YOU KNOW WE WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU!"

"-I I don't know where I am, I was at my office ... They want something in my head..."

"Don't worry Harry we are coming to save you."

Maggie touched his cheek, the whitelighters were doing their best from being drained dry by these demons that were siphoning of their powers to deceptively healing people in the hospital, the desperate patients and their loved ones would trade anything to live.

He saw her frown and tried to reassure her. "There are others with me. We keep each other going, but for most it feels like being cut off." Harry had been cut off from his powers in Tartartus and when the Elders stripped him.

Maggie smiled at him trying to give him strength, squeezing his hand.

He tried to smile, to be brave for her.

"Thank you." He said, but in a way it sounded like goodbye to her and she did not like that.

"We will find you."

She would have wanted to stay with him but she had to get back with her sisters.

* * *

"He was jumped at his office, he is with the others."

Macy had an idea to use a tracking spell. She remembered when Harry showed her Fiona's watch. She cast a tracking spell using one of Harry's ties, the one with the Gryffindor colours, it might have been her mind playing tricks but for a moment she saw a red thread around her ring finger.

They found them. They were in a cage holding on to one another. Harry perked up at once when he heard the sisters call for him. Macy tore the cage apart ensuring it would never be used again.

They were too happy to notice a lingering shadow, watching them intently.

"The best bait attracts the best catch."


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie heard, a malicious voice say, "The best bait attracts the best catch." it echoed in her head and she looked around trying to find where it came from. She grabbed the arm of the sister nearest to her and informed her of the situation telepathically and then moved to her other sister. They held each other's hands, and formed a line between the whitelighters and the general area where Maggie felt the unseen threat.

"There." Maggie thought seeing an unnatural shadow moving in ways no natural shadow could. It sent out a tendril of darkness, almost touching Maggie's cheek when their power of three shield came up. The tendril shrank back but remained in striking distance should the barrier fall.

Ever curious Harry moved in closer to identify the threat.

"Hello Harry." A voice sang in his head, alarmed he tried to pull back, but in a blink of an eye he found himself suddenly at the other side of the barrier. "HARRY!" The sisters scream. Harry was made to face them, his hands bound in front of him and his captor had a firm grip around his throat. He tried to say something reassuring but his voice was gone.

"Ladies." The demon smiled, only the lower part of the face was visible from the hood hanging over the face. The inhuman voice rang in their heads. "You have somethings I want and I have your precious whitelighter. I propose a trade." The hold on Harry tightened to emphasize the point.

The sisters had many questions, but the only ones that were verbalized were "Who are you?" and "What do you want?"

"I am your new super villain. You can give me a nickname, your good with that; but my identity is mine to keep. What I want? Oh I have a list, from you Macy Vaughn the Origin Dagger, Melanie Vera I want you to restore Elder Bari's needle and Margarita Vera I want the letter that Parker Caine sent you."

Harry was horrified, he wasn't worth it!

"Meet us at The Haunt, when you have all three items." Then they disappeared in a flash.

"Harry! No!"

In the next moment Harry found himself at The Haunt with his captor and the hired muscle. He was released from the physical bounds but by no means was he free to leave.

"Relax Har, your precious Charmed Ones, will still need time even if they have a time witch."

"I won't let you use me to hurt them."

"And I will not let you hurt yourself to protect them."

That made Harry pause and he studied his captor silently before declaring "I know you - "

"Yes." The hood fell back and their eyes to meet.

Harry's eyebrows knit in confusion "But I saw you die."

A strange light shone in his eyes as he was entranced. A finger gently came upon his lips. "There is no need to talk." Then a hand come over his eyes, guiding him to close them. "There is no need to see." Hands came upon his hands, lacing their fingers with his. "No need to fight." They touched his legs. "No need to run." He heard a sign of satisfaction. "Relax. It will soon be over." His mind floated away …

Distantly he heard the door being unlocked and the familiar footsteps of the sisters as they came closer to him. He heard dart guns being fired, and things hitting the floor. "Harry what have they done to you?" He tried to warn them, to get them to run, it was too late. The trap was sprung, each sister getting shot by a tranquilizer dart, rending the sisters unconscious and vulnerable. The sisters were tied down to chairs, and their powers were going to be stolen. He had failed them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please." Harry begged "Don't do this. Please Lucy!"

She smiled back at him, as she drew out three ornamental daggers, part of a set decorated with the motif of the three monkeys. She laid them out for Harry to see, and terror came upon his face, not for himself; he would let himself be blind, mute and deaf if it meant the Charmed Ones would go unharmed.

"So did they bring what I asked for?"

The sisters were examined one by one, from the youngest to the eldest.

"Oh Har, your stupid precious charmed ones did not bring what I asked for." With a dramatic sigh continued. "Well except for this one." She lifted Macy's chin up, but Macy was still unconscious. "Lay her on the table. ", she instructed her goons. "I will take the dagger from her."

Harry was clearly in distress as he struggled against the ties binding him. He saw how the dagger was extracted and for a moment he was scared, that Macy had died, but her body was intact and then he saw the rise and fall of her chest. The origin dagger was out. He though she was going to use the three monkey's curse; but she had other plans. A spell was cast; one that Harry did not recognize except that it was in the devil's tongue. An unfamiliar mark was cut into Macy's flesh and the spell caster bathed a crystal in Macy's blood and then she wore it like a pendant and it began to changed her. Lucy fainted and fell to the floor unconscious, but where she was standing a solidified shadow stood with the pedant around her neck.

"Oh my." Harry gasped, as she approached. She became more womanly and more powerful with each step. She took a moment to admire herself in the mirror behind him. "Much better. Hello Harry, I missed you."

"Mandeep! Please stop!"

"You haven't aged a day, and I still want you after all this time." She forcibly kissed him, and black vein like lines came upon Harry's body wherever she touched him, he withered in agony and she took great pleasure in his pain. "You should have been mine from the start."

Macy stirred and looked toward their captor. Mandeep smiled at her and healed the mark, leaving the flesh perfect and unblemished, but the healing made Macy dizzy and drained, so unlike a white lighter's touch. Speaking of white lighters Macy sought out Harry and saw him with dazed unseeing eyes and the black lines reminding her of his time in Tartarus.

Her sisters stirred and Shadow addressed them all. "You won't have to worry what Harry thinks of you. You will forget him and I will make him forget about you." She cursed Macy to see no evil, Mel to speak no evil and Maggie to hear no evil. She took hold of Harry and tapping once more into his power sent the sisters away. Harry fought against Shadow so they would not forget they were sisters, even if they were to forget who he was to them, he tried to influence when they would land.

She stole the Book of Shadows and brought Harry to her lair and forced him on his knees. A magical vine grew up and latched unto Harry's wrist. A trap was set for any curious magical beings that would cross the threshold, they would find themselves trapped with Harry. Chloe was the first to fall into the trap. Her near proximity made it impossible for Harry to think clearly, pixie dust made him loopy. Mandeep's shadows violently shook Chloe until there wasn't an inch of Harry untouched by the dust and Chloe fainted from exhaustion. Any magical creature affected by pixie dust would not have a chance of escaping from the vortex on their own. Any magical creature caught would be used to reinforce the hold on the others. The more magical creatures disappeared, the greater the fear and their desperation would grow and more would seek the Charmed Ones help.

Shadow mesmerized Chloe to make cupcakes with a little something extra, demon blood and baked in hellfire. It was devil's food cake that would turn the eaters into demons, slowly but surely; building an army, and they wouldn't care because they would be high on pixie dust. Thirteen cupcakes for an ordinary human. How many would it take for a witch or say a white lighter?

Macy woke up in the middle of the night and out of habit took a soak in the bath, but something was missing, but she couldn't remember. She closed her eyes and leaned back, to find a relaxing position. Her fingers sought out her necklace, when was it lost?

Something else was missing.

She should make breakfast for her sisters. She should make something all American for a change.

Something else was missing… but what?

Maybe she should have lit a candle or two to set the mode.

Why did she feel so incomplete?

Something was missing.

The soak helped her muscles relax but still every fiber of her being screamed, something was missing; still she eventually drifted off to sleep, back in her bed.

The crystal Jada left Mel burned a bright red. The shadow clone tried to hide it, but the light burned brighter. The shadow clone then shaded Mel's eyes so she wouldn't notice the jewel. Niko came to see her, and she was wearing the protection ring so the shadow clone could not deceive her.

"What is this?" Niko asked as she held the crystal to Mel.

Mel stared blankly until, Niko took Mel's hand and asked her what was wrong.

"Jada needs me." She said as she turned to look at the crystal paused puzzled. "Who is Jada?"

"Jada Shields, is the reason our paths crossed again." Niko replied, a little worried as to why Mel wouldn't remember. "Remember the Sarcana?"

"The what?" Mel tried to remember "They knew mom… I have to talk to my sisters."

"Mel what is happening, you're scaring me."

Mel hurried upstairs to the attic. Something was missing, but she couldn't remember what it was.

"I need to get out of here. I need to get to mom's office."

"I will take you, but it isn't your mom's office anymore. It's Harry's."

"I need my sisters. I also need to find Harry."

"Call them and we can meet them at the office."

Kappa was serving drinks and Maggie was having a grand time, when she got her sister's text to meet at Harry's office.

"Off so soon?"

"I would love to stay, but family emergency."

"One last drink."

"Sure! Why not?" Maggie was so sure she could handle anything, she knocked back the drink in one gulp. She did feel a slight buzz. "I need to call Megan Markle." Maggie thought to herself, but the face in her head was Harry Greenwood. Maybe her high tolerance for alcohol wasn't as high as she initially though.

"Here take some cupcakes with you to share with your sisters. These are vegan."

"Thanks. Sorry got to go. Bye." She had to get to her sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie was the first to arrive at the office, but she had no keys, so she as stuck waiting outside. Macy arrived and unlocked the door. Mel arrived with Niko who had been filling Mel in on what she knew about the sister's secret lives, but even she did not know everything. The more the sisters saw things that reminded them of their mother, Harry or each other the more memories came back. The more they heard from Niko or from each other, triggered more memories. Just saying names out loud brought out more memories.

"I have been feeling that something is missing from the house." Macy said.

"I have felt that too, but I also think there is something here that will help us. Something shared by Mom and Harry." Mel said as her eyes scanned the room.

Maggie offered Niko a cupcake, but after one bite Niko had to spit it out. "How can anyone eat that?"

"Vegan cupcakes are not that bad."

"I don't think these are normal cupcakes." Macy said as she examined one, with her portable foldable pocket microscope.

"So, no cupcakes."

"Maggie where did you get these?"

"Kappa. What happens when someone eats them?"

"Nothing good." Macy said as she got a brief view from her evil sight. "How do we stop them for getting eaten?" one sister asked while the other asked. "How do you know that?"

"I will call the campus security tell them that there may be laced cupcakes going around. This might not just be limited to Kappa." Niko said as she excused herself to do just that.

Macy took a deep breath, "I saw something between a day dream and a memory."

"Your evil sight."

"My what? Evil sight?" Macy cried out as a burning pain went through her body and a strange angry mark manifested where she had been cut earlier.

"What is that?"

"It says 'divide and conquer'." Macy explained thru teeth clenched in pain.

Maggie took her hand. Mel took both her sisters' hands in hers. The Power of Three activated and the mark disappeared completely. They shared a vision from Macy's evil sight. They all saw the danger the cupcakes posed. It changes people into angrier, greedier and more lustful versions of themselves. If they eat enough it changes them permanently. They also had a brief view of how Mandeep was forcing something dark into Harry. The sight ended as Harry fell senseless and defenseless.

"We have to save Harry."

Harry was high on pixie dust, and talking to Chloe. "I am Hansel and your Gretel. Mandeep, is the witch who is fattening me up to eat me."

Mandeep had a sinister smile as she called Harry to give her his hand.

"Measuring me on how fat I am getting." He kept up his running commentary, but did as he was told. She pricked his finger with a long wicked looking needle.

"Oww." Harry said but without heat and closed his eyes sleepily.

"Are you sure you are not sleeping beauty?" asked Chloe with a giggle.

"Shhh. Let him sleep." Mandeep instructed, she gazed at him as he slept.

She slid the needle she had pricked him with into a special hour glass. It was designed to hold the needle in its core. She saw that as the white sand slid down the narrowest point it became red as it entered the bottom half. She smiled knowing he was going to be hers, it was only a matter of time.

Then she turned to Chloe mesmerizing her. "Chloe, my star baker, I have a special job just for you."

"Anything for you, mistress."

"I want you to make a very special apple tart using this." Her lips twisted as she said Tart, a joke only she knew off.

It was the most perfect golden apple that Chloe ever saw, and she was even tempted to take a bite, but no she couldn't do that. "Yes, mistress."

"Good girl. It must be the perfect irresistible tart." Chloe went of to do as she was commanded.

Harry was showing signs of struggling in his sleep. Mandeep laid her hand on his forehead and poured dark energy into him. Harry made a small noise of pain before he went unnaturally still and began to levitate in a dark cloud that surrounded him. "Shhh. Don't worry you pretty little head."

She had to be patient, she reminded herself as she looked to the hour glass. It was only beginning. Since she was staring so intently on the hour glass she did not see Harry open his eyes ever so slightly and his fingers snap.

"No!" She yelled as she turned to him but he was gone, but he didn't go far. He got the Book of Shadows. He could hear her calling him in anger. He could not go back to the Charmed Ones, not yet he had to buy them time, even if he barely had any.

On his first jump he went to the attic, the obvious place to go, but no one was home. He and the Book knew that. The second jump was where he hoped to find help, without directly leading back to the Charmed Ones. The third was to the half witch, half whitelighter and full Sarcana Jada, yes he was desperate, terribly so. He healed her and then watch her leave with the Book. He alerted various magical communities of the danger they were all in, those that could would hide, the others would turn to the Charmed Ones.

He braced himself as he teleported to various other points in quick succession, hoping to leave a misleading trail and for the Book to get to the sisters safely.

He finally collapsed in a deserted room alone, away from Mandeep who had been twisted into something unrecognizable, away from the Charmed Ones and his son so he would not endanger them and away from the known magical world.

Black vein marks were becoming more prominent on his skin. He had taken a desperate gamble, not to save himself, but to give his charges a fighting chance.

He closed his eyes, it was out of his hands now. He had given it all he had and there was nothing left. He could feel it. His light was fading.

Harry fell senseless and defenseless.

The sisters were together, but they had no Book of Shadows and they were down a white lighter. Their memories had broken through because they were the Charmed Ones. They had each other and a few trusted friends. They all wanted to help.

"Okay, but how do we get Harry back?" Asked Mel.

Jada suddenly appeared and she looked desperate. Her eyes sought out Mel. "Mel."

"Jada!"

"Harry wanted me to get this to you." She said as she handed the sisters the book.

"But where is he?" Macy asked.

"He wouldn't come. He is convinced that if he comes too close to you that he would be endangering you." Jada explained. "He helped me. He trusted me to bring the Book to you. We almost got caught, but he left to lead them on a wild goose chase."

"Self-sacrificing idiot!"

"Who are we up against?"

"Mandeep was part of the cleanup crew of the Elders." Jada explained. "She might have figured out a few things on how demons were able to use certain spells, she might even be in possession of some of their charms and paraphernalia. She was Elder Bari's sister, so no one questioned her about her interest in those things, because they assumed it was part of her assigned mission; in assisting the Elders gather the knowledge to resist demons and the Sarcana, because they believed us to be the enemy."

"I knew Mandeep, I never thought she would be capable of this." Said one of the whitelighters that had known Harry. "I mean I knew she had a crush on Harry. We had always thought that he followed the rules, but then we found out about Charity. I thought it was grief for her own sister that changed her. I had though she had outgrown this crush. I didn't think it had turned into an obsession. "

Mel hugged Jada "I'm glad that you are okay."

"He saved me, but I don't think he plans to save himself."

"I feel his light fading, but I can't find him. He's not letting me."

Harry opened his eyes in unfamiliar territory. This wasn't where he was before. His light was so dim, he could hardly feel it, but it was still there. Something dark was keeping him alive but it was also faint. He could imagine Macy explaining it as two opposites meeting in a perfect balance. If someone were to look for him using light they would not find him. If someone were to look for him using dark they would not find him.

He was in a library and every book inside was calling out for him to touch them, open them and read them in a lover's voice.

He opened a book and it was in the Devil's tongue, and he shouldn't be able to read it but now he could. It was about the Origin Dagger. He tried to close the book and put it away but he couldn't put it down and the pages turned themselves. He couldn't close his eyes or look away.

When the book was finished it closed and flew out of his hands and rested on a shelf. Harry quickly drew his hands to his body unwilling to accidentally touch another book. He held his hands over his ears as the books called out to him repeatedly and seductively.

"No! Please! Don't make me do this!" He cried out with his eyes screwed shut knowing if he opened them there would be an open book in front of him and if he opened his eyes he would start reading, grab hold of the book and be lost in it, only for that book to end and the cycle would repeat itself.

The books began to attack him physically. Knocking him down. He held a hand out to shield himself and a book actually handcuffed itself to Harry. "NO!" He cried out in defeat.

The Book glowed and led Harry to a podium and Harry began to read out loud. His voice quivered he did not want to do this but the cuffs burned and compelled him to do it. Tears came into his eyes and for a moment he couldn't read the book but there was no escape and he continued to read.

Author's Notes: That is it for today.

I once saw a video about a fold-able pocket sized microscope made from paper. I think Macy should have one or some kind of mobile diagnostics laboratory kit.


	5. Chapter 5

Macy went to work and using the research previously done by Dr. Victoria Wagner, she was able to come up with a solution to the cupcake problem. Together with Mel they were able to mass produce the antidote because Mel speed up the process. Maggie and everyone else they could get began distributing the cure as fast and as wide as possible.

The Charmed Ones were physically drained and still they could not relax because they had to get Harry back, but tonight they had to sleep, and pray that Harry was okay.

* * *

Mandeep found Harry. The needle showed her where he was but also showed her that the spell while working was still incomplete. She found him unresponsive, and knew he had pushed himself beyond his physical limits. She grew angry, why couldn't he understand? She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close. Why, why couldn't he understand? She would protect him and she would build him an all new world where he would be safe, away from the Charmed Ones. She had to hide him. Keep him safe. Keep him close.

"Mistress, the tart is ready."

Mandeep smiled at Chloe and the gift she was carrying. "Excellent." She said as she took the tart and set it in a special gift box. "Deliver this to the Charmed Ones when only one of them is at home." She instructed one of her new minions. The Charmed Ones may have prevented her from forming an army, but she still got a couple of new recruits. She was going to tear their precious sisterhood apart.

* * *

The sisters woke up late. Macy left without breakfast hoping to beat the clock. Maggie grabbed an apple and was out the door.

Mel found the gift box waiting for her and thought it was from either Nico or Jada. She opened it and unable to resist consumed the entire tart. It was so delicious! It was orgasmic and she moaned her appreciation.

She saw movement at the corner of her eye and saw a intruder smiling at her! She raised her hand to freeze the threat but as their eyes met she felt something stir within her and her mind went blank. The hand she had initially raised to defend herself with found itself taking hold of an offered hand and raising it to her lips. She went down on her knees. A shudder ran her entire body and she could hardly breathe as waves of the most intense pleasure surged within her.

Mel forcefully closed her eyes thinking if she wasn't looking into those eyes she would be able to control herself, but she heard "So glad you enjoyed the tart." Mel's body shook even more with need. "I – I can't want you! I – I shouldn't!" She wanted to protest, but she was just nodding her head. When she felt the other move away her body followed, desperate to hold on.

"You are going to be nicer to people, because you want to get to know them. So much nicer." She took Mel's hands in her own and guided them down Mel's body. "You want them to get to know you too. Every inch of you. Anyone and everyone."

"I don't want this! I don't have to do anything you say!" Mel wanted to snarl, but she didn't pull her hands free, and heard herself saying "Yes," rather breathlessly, "anyone and everyone."

Mel tried crossing her arms to protect herself, but the friction made her body quivered. She was moving her hands over her body on her own, and the pleasure just kept building.

"You conscious mind is going to forget this little visit, but tonight the Haunt is going to be your playground and everyone there will be your plaything. You can make your girlfriend's fantasy come through, freeze time and let her undress. You can also freeze time and have anyone you want, they will never know unless you want them to know. Anyone and everyone." Mel lost consciousness after she saw a bright white light and her mind went completely blank.

Mandeep smiled and cursed Mel to lose her powers after using them for selfish gain and the Power of Three would be stolen through this selfish act. She turned to look at a framed picture, Macy's baby picture, the only one she had with Marisol. She lost her sister because of this one. The sister of space. She stole the picture and replaced it with a snow globe which had two skaters on the ice. One male and one female.

Mel was disoriented and didn't understand why she felt she had run a marathon. She had to get dressed, she had to get to work.

* * *

Maggie got home and saw the snow globe. "What is this?" she wondered as she picked it up and as she gazed into it, she imagined it was her and Parker on the ice, skating together. Then suddenly the ice broke and she was under water. So very cold! Then the water turned to ice trapping her and she couldn't move. She was the female skater in the snow globe, looking out into her own home, but unable to call for help!

* * *

Mandeep felt the moment when Mel gave into temptation and surrendered to it, because the Power of Three was now flowing through her.

"Bring me my snow globe." Immediately it was done.

Maggie's entire world shook as the globe was handed over. She tried calling out with her power and there was nothing, it was missing! "NO! NO! NO!"

When the world stopped spinning, she saw she was set on a mantle next to a beautiful green glass tree. It was the limited view that she had because she couldn't even turn her head. She thought this was going to get boring really fast but the tree wasn't as static as she initially thought. The tree seemed to dance and sometimes did a little light show. And she knew that this was Harry Greenwood. She was horrified when she noticed some leaves crumble into dust and be replaced with snow white leaves. They were losing Harry and she couldn't save him!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes:

Okay, so season 2 has started and I was surprised with the changes, especially in episode 1. However, for the continuation of this story I will pretend that season 2 does not exist because I do not know what other twist and turns they will introduce in the coming episodes.

Story content:

Macy decides to confront Mandeep. Macy sees how alike they are and to a certain degree can empathize: being the outsider in the family, powerful witches, able to use means not accessible or acceptable to other witches, but she can never accept Mandeep's actions that have hurt Mel, Maggie and Harry.

Mel was with Niko and Jada. Jada made an antidote for Mel but it needed time to work through her system, and going into battle like this was a sure way to get killed.

Mel agreed with Macy that they had to fight to save Maggie and Harry, but going alone and powerless would mean losing another sister. Jada had an idea that could help that sisters power up before going into a showdown with Mandeep. It involved a special magical labyrinth, where there were supposedly hidden keys and clues that would help restore the power of three and free Harry from his magical prison, but this was a test the sisters would have to do their own, without powers or an advisor.

Maggie watched in horror as the little green glass tree lost so much green. She looked behind the tree and saw the shadows on the wall, forming black and white images of Harry's interactions with different witches but they were being rewritten and Mandeep was in every one. Sometimes she was just inserted into the memory but there were others where she took the role of the witch involved. Maggie felt deep anger, as she saw the moment where she had invited Harry into their family being overwritten! This bitchy witch was not going to steal their white lighter, not if she had anything to say about it!

Mandeep smiled at the slumbering white lighter, in thirteen hours Harry Greenwood, honorary sister to the Vera-Vaughn sisters would be no more. The library had already chosen him, gifting him with knowledge no other living being possessed. He would be the most knowledgeable white lighter who ever was. He would be bound to the library, which would also protect him. Adjacent to the library would be a garden with three special trees, the first would bear any fruit desired so that he could taste any pleasure without leaving his new home, the second would bear leaves that would cure any injury or illness, and the third a magical tree house which would serve as his private quarters. It would be a perfect world, just for him, perfectly safe and away from the battle field, away from the sisters.

In the labyrinth, Macy and Mel encountered a sprite hovering just out of reach. Macy said hello to the little ball of energy dancing about but the response was like a series of little silver bells ringing. The sisters couldn't understand a word. "I wish I could understand you."

The fairy was pleased and with one clap, granted the wish. Such a small voice Macy had to listen carefully. "If you wish to save your sister choose left, if you wish to save your advisor go right."

"We have to save them both, no one gets left behind."

"Left it is." Chimed the sprite.

"What-?" The sisters were taken by surprised to have been orbed to a new location.

"Macy? Mel?"

"Maggie." The sisters hugged. They were so relieved to be together again.

"Now how do we get out of here?"

"We have to save Harry. Look!" Pointing to the memories being rewritten. They saw Harry in the attic sitting alone, they could tell it was just after Tartarus because the scorpion venom still marred his skin. When Maggie explained that Harry's memories were being changed Macy assume it was a moment he had with Charity, but it also felt too familiar. "And how do we do that?"

"Well how did you get here?"

"I was offered a choice between left and go right by a fairy. When I said 'We have to save them both, no one gets left behind.' The fairy took it to mean that I choose left."

"What were the exact words? I remember Harry said fairies can say something and mean something else from what a listener might think."

Macy's memory served her well as she recalled the exact words. "If you wish to save your sister choose left, if you wish to save your advisor go right."

"What if it meant 'go write' instead of 'go right'?" Maggie pointed out a writing desk that magically appeared before them.

"Write what exactly?"

Their attention was drawn back to the shadow theater. "I think we have to write what we remember of Harry."

Author's notes:

Found a copy online of the script of the movie "The Boy" under the title "In a Dark Place" which described the Malcolm character that Rupert Evans played as "smack dab between handsome and nerdy – and very English looking."


	7. Chapter 7

The sisters started with writing how the first met Harry Greenwood. They looked up to watch the scene that had been revised to being restored what was historically accurate. They had a chance at this. The sisters took turns writing.

Harry's eyes opened a fraction but did not wake up fully. The light that was usually in his eyes were muted and his entire demeanor took on that of a doll just waiting to be animated by his new puppet master. His face was so open and trusting, so innocent, it was irresistible. Mandeep's hand lingering on his cheek. She tilled his head and stole a kiss.

Macy wrote the memories she and her sisters shared with Harry. She recalled every word he said and how he said it. She recalled how she and her sister's responded.

Mel continued to write about the private moments that only she and Harry knew, but no matter how much she wrote there were still pages waiting to be filled. She did not want to disclose these secrets but if this was the price to get their white lighter back then she would go full disclosure.

Maggie shared the unspoken conversations she would have with Harry as part of training her ability.

The sisters wrote every memory they had of Harry that they could think off and still there were pages left. The memories weren't enough.

Harry opened his eyes with difficulty. His head was pounding but this was no hangover. He sat up on the bed trying to clear his head but the world seemed to go sideways.

"Harry, you should lie back."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Drink this first." Mandeep had been prepared to be forceful if he resisted, but he drank it without suspicion. He drifted off to sleep.

Harry found himself back at the library, but the books were no longer aggressive, as if they knew he was staying. A touch on the spine of the books acquainted him with the knowledge they contained. His fingers lingering over the books as he walked on. He found himself walking deeper and deeper into their halls away from the world he once knew, and he didn't really care.

Macy was surprised with some the memories Harry shared with her sisters. Harry was possibly the one man in the world that Mel genuinely trusted and respected. Maggie and Harry had entire conversations that went unspoken from the most trivial to great depths.

Macy did not want to write the memory that Harry specified that they pretend never happened but it was the one that kept playing in her head. She finally took the pen and wrote.

She had expected judgement from her sisters, but there was just acceptance. Mel may not have understood the attraction but just took it in stride, still focused on the task at hand getting him back. Maggie was hopeful that it would be good for them.

Harry had been walking for hours and felt he was about to faint; when he found himself outside sitting in front of a table spread out with various choices for food. This was a reprieve but now he knew he was the library's prisoner. He had tried to orb away and it was like being in Heaven's Vice again, but there was no Macy to be his guide this time.

He felt a crushing loneliness being trapped in this nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

Mandeep views the memories about the hiding place of the Source so that she can remake the world and keep Harry. She goes after the Source. She finds the pieces but they don't reunite. She finds that to restore the necklace and release the power within involves sacrificing Harry. She is unwilling to go that far.

The Source however has a will of its own, and draws its last host to itself. Macy with the help of her sisters is able to resist the temptation to retake the Source, even if it was to retrieve Harry. The Source used the fear of losing Harry to drive Macy and Mandeep to battle each other. It supplants Mandeep's leadership position and had her minions prepare Harry to be sacrificed anyway. Mel and Maggie were able to stop the ritual. Macy and Mandeep came to their senses. Mandeep escaped with Harry again, but her enchantments on him where wearing thin, he looked to the Charmed Ones, a name poised on his lips but his eyes rolled back and he sank into oblivion.

Harry let out a heart wrenching cry of pain. He arched his back away from the bed and his arm shot out trying to catch hold of something – but his hand closed on nothing. He fell back into the bed. He turned to his side and opened his eyes; taking several deliberate deep breathes he sat up on the bed.

He held out his hand again and this time conjured the snow globe. He didn't know why he had conjured this item when he was thinking of home and family.

"_*Shatter the secrets and lies. Let the truth prevail.*" _He repeated the spell a few more times, he had no power to cast spells and this one would take a massive amount of power to perform correctly but he felt someone was listening and willing to help him.

_*The only way out is together.*_

He caught sight of his reflection in the full length mirror, but there was an overlaid image on the reflection – The Charmed Ones. They stepped out of the mirror together and were suddenly there in the room with him. He thought this was a pretty strange dream. He didn't understand what was going on and a crippling headache came on.

"Harry!"

Why were they calling him as if they knew him? As if they cared for him? Maggie hugged him without hesitation but drew back and sadly informed her sisters. "He knows we are the Charmed Ones, but he doesn't remember us."'

He wanted to help her and take away the pain he could hear in her voice, but somehow he was the cause of that pain and he didn't know how to fix it.

_*Shatter the secrets and lies. Let the truth prevail.*_ He didn't know why he was reciting that specific spell again, but Mel took his hand and indicated to her sisters to link hands and have Harry in the center of their circle.

"Why won't you leave him alone? He could have been so much happier without you three."

"Mandeep please-"

"Always the peace maker Harry, and I wanted you to have peace of mind so badly."

"Please-"

The sisters wanted to block him from going to her, but Harry was decided and he went forward unhindered.

"Mandeep."

They gazed into each other's eyes, searching, until she turned away. She has always thought he didn't see, but now she sees he saw more than she ever did. He held her in his arms, and she could see the Charmed Ones looking at them.

She looked at them. She saw how he was different things to them but also enhancing their sisterhood. He always did bring out the best in people, even if he didn't think of himself as being special and Mandeep knew he was one of a kind. The sisters knew it too.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She said drawing away from Harry. "All of you." She added as she turned her gaze to the sisters.

He was smiling at her and seeing the good in her and she wanted to believe it, but after all she had done to him, she had to make things right. They embraced again and part of her never wanted to let go, but she had hurt him enough in trying to get things her way.

"I give back what wasn't mine to take." She kissed him and drew back, as the sisters drew forward sensing the change in the air. Harry swayed on his feet but the Charmed Ones were ready to steady him. "Goodbye." And she was gone, taking one piece of the Source with her but she would never use it or allow it to be used against Harry or the Charmed Ones.

"Harry, are you okay?" Macy asked, searching his eyes, reveling in finally having her family together again.

"I –" He began but hesitating, he could bear no more lies, even if it were to spare feelings. "I will be eventually."

He gave a sad smile. He mourned for the lie of a life he had been living in his head. Illusions of a life he never lived shattering, as the truth of how his memories had been manipulated came crashing over him. All the things Mandeep had done in her misguided mission, shook him; but there was still a part of him that remember her kindness and compassion, he hoped she would rediscover that part of herself.

"Let's go home."

They had a group hug. If it were possible to hug the sadness out of someone they would have. A tear or two escaped Harry, and that was all that was needed before the sisters started shedding their own tears. They weren't fine, not right now but they would be – eventually.

The End


End file.
